Shelters from ourselves (Proteção contra nós mesmos)
by AllePaula
Summary: Quando ela escorrega para fora da cama, Sasuke não olha pra ela. Ele está de costas pra ela, seu rosto virado pra parede, olhos fortemente fechados. O cheiro de melão perdura um pouco mais, antes de também desaparecer.


Shelters From Ourselves é uma estória da Szki, e ela gentilmente permitiu que eu traduzisse para português.

Aqui está o ID da versão original : 7548334

Essa é uma estória muito boa e não tão recente (ela é de 2011), mas como vocês vão perceber ela se encaixa perfeitamente no que nós fãs de SasuSaku esperamos pro futuro de nossos personagens favoritos.

A estória não foi revisada, então desculpe qualquer erro.

Essa é minha segunda tradução, espero que esteja bem melhor que a primeira.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Shelters From Ourselves<p>

* * *

><p>Quando ela escorrega para fora da cama, Sasuke não olha pra ela. Ele está de costas pra ela, seu rosto virado pra parede, olhos fortemente fechados. Esta escuro no quarto, devido as cortinas azuis que cobrem a janela. Ele finge que está dormindo, ignorando o farfalhar que ela faz enquanto recolhe suas roupas (as mesmas que ele arrancou ontem a noite, enquanto eles lutavam para se livrar desses itens desnecessários) e sua respiração afiada. Seu coração estala quando ela deixa escapar um soluço baixo, o que ela não conseguiu reprimir e ele luta contra o impulso de engolir.<p>

Passos estão se tornando cada vez mais altos, assim como as delicadas mãos dela que puxam as cobertas, colocando o lado da cama em que ela dormiu no lugar. Ele impeli a memoria dele a jogando naquele lado várias vezes, segurando os braços dela acima da cabeça, mordiscando a sua pele. Tem o cheiro dela. O lado da cama, as cobertas, o quarto. Ele deve estar com o cheiro dela também. Um cheiro fraco de cerejas, primavera e, oque, melões talvez? sempre bom antes deles levantarem, sempre bom quando está escuro. Ele odeia quando chega as manhãs. É quando ele se sente culpado, e ele não gosta de não saber pelo o que ele culpado.

"Eu sei que você está acordado", uma voz hesitante e cansada vem de algum lugar de trás dele e os seus ombros ficam rígidos. Ele sabe que ela sabe. Ela apenas está dificultando dizendo isso em voz alta. Porque ela tem que tortura-lo desse jeito?

Sasuke range os dentes.

"Não significa nada", ele diz amargamente, repetindo a frase que ela já ouviu muitas vezes até agora.

O coração dele estala de novo, e ele escuta mais farfalhar, passos, em seguida o bater da porta.

O cheiro de melão perdura um pouco mais, antes de também desaparecer.

* * *

><p>"Onde você estava ontem a noite?" Ino pergunta numa voz demandante, assim que Sakura entra em seu escritório no hospital.<p>

Ela pisca cansada, pegando o café que sua amiga lhe oferece, e se senta ao lado da loira.

"Em casa", ela responde abruptamente, seu coração batendo alto sobre o olhar duro de Ino, como se a loira soubesse de algo que não deveria saber. "Porque?" Sakura adiciona, em um tom leve.

"Eu apareci no seu apartamento ontem a noite e após bater por vinte minutos , desisti." Ino diz, com suas sobrancelhas levantadas, esperando.

Sakura engole, lambendo seus lábios secos.

"Talvez eu não ouvi você", ela responde, evitando o olhar de Ino e tentando achar as anotações que ela vem escrevendo pelos últimos três meses. Seu interior está pulando. Será que a Ino descobriu? Poderia ela ver? Outras pessoas sabiam também? Ela apertou a barra da sua saia, e se perguntou se a sua melhor amiga poderia perceber que havia algo diferente sobre ela.

"Talvez", Ino assentiu, bebendo um gole de seu próprio café . Então ela se mexeu, e encarou Sakura como se a visse pela primeira vez.

A rosada ignorou isso, fingindo estar ocupada com o trabalho.

"Você está com algum problema com a sua maquina de lavar?"Ino pergunta subitamente, olhando as suas roupas.

"Porque você pergunta?" Sakura questiona, um pouco surpresa.

"È apenas que você está usando a mesma roupa de ontem. Você fez isso algumas vezes nos últimos três meses."

Sakura encarou sua amiga por alguns segundos. Seu rosto estava pálido. "O que você esta sugerindo Ino?" Ela pergunta finalmente, derrubando uma caneta na mesa.

"Eu não-, não me entenda errada, eu não estou sugerindo-"

"Você sabe que ele retornou de sua primeira missão a três meses", Sakura acusa, não sentindo a necessidade de se referir a ele como Sasuke, quando tanto ela como Ino sabiam de quem estavam falando.

"Sim, me desculpe, eu-"

"E você sabe que nós não nos falamos. Nós nem mesmo nos reconhecemos nas ruas", ela pressionou, esperando Ino entender isso completamente, não sabendo que ao mesmo tempo ela esta tentando se assegurar de que nada está acontecendo entre ela e ele.

"Eu sei. Como eu disse - Sinto muito", a loira disse , parecendo levemente derrotada.

Sakura se sentiu com mais pena do que ela fez quando entrou no escritório.

* * *

><p>Quando ela o vê na rua, ela muda a direção de seu olhar para outro lugar, plenamente consciente de que ele faz o mesmo. As pessoas das lojas riem dela, talvez dele, eles fofocam, fazem graça deles, dela. Mas eles não sabem de nada, Sakura pensa. Eles são estúpidos e burros, e maus, e rudes, e, e, e-<p>

O ombro dele roça no dela quando ele passa, bolsas de itens de ninja em suas mãos. Fogo explode no lugar que ele tocou.

Nós não nos reconhecemos nas ruas.

A sua própria voz toca em seus ouvidos, e de repente tudo parece tão errado, tão bizarro não dizer nada a ele, fingir que ele é uma parede, ser uma estranha. Ela engole e pisca rapidamente, ela odeia a si mesma por invejar aquelas shurikens nas mãos dele e desejar que as mesmas mãos estivessem em seu cabelo, assim como estiveram vinte ou mais horas atras antes da manhã chegar.

Ela deseja que pudesse treinar com ele assim como o Naruto, ela deseja que pudesse rir assim como as outras garotas que o seguem, ela deseja não sentir a necessidade de estrangular cada mulher com quem o Sasuke fala. E as vezes ela sorri ironicamente, sabendo que ela o vê de um jeito que nenhuma outra mulher antes dela pôde, que ele tem experimentado com ela algo que somente ela pode dar a ele. Ela sorri com sua vitoria, mas que vitória, quando toda vez que ela deixa o apartamento dele, ela sai se sentindo mais vazia, mais suja e mais sozinha?

É como um circulo que nunca acaba, ela está sempre lá e ele só salta para ver se ela está em uma linha.

* * *

><p>"Você não veio", ele acusou, falando com ela pela primeira vez depois, o que pareceu anos, seculos talvez.<p>

Eles estavam no campo de treino, esperando pelo Naruto e outros chegarem. Sakura pulou ao som da sua voz, lembrando a si mesma, que sim, eles eram as únicas pessoas lá e sim, ele diz alguma coisa pra ela.

"O que?"Ela disse, desnorteada.

"Antes da missão", ele diz, irritado que ela esteja agindo como ela não tivesse nenhuma ideia do que ele está falando."Você sempre vem."

"Não, o que quero dizer é, porque você me pergunta isso? Você nunca me perguntou o por que eu ia", ela disse, num tom defensivo, completamente segura que ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo.

Sasuke não sabe o por que perguntou. Ele estava tão zangado, tão furioso aquele dia, ele realmente queria provocar ela e começar uma briga com ela. Ele não sabia porque parecia tão errado não ter ela ali, mas era irônico, ao mesmo tempo, parecia errado ter-la ali. Você não pode ter duas coisas. Então ele pensou sobre estar acostumado a presença dela, seu cheiro, se acostumou a abrir a porta e deixar ela entrar, sem perguntar ou questionar nada quando ela envolve seus braços em volta dele. E se, pra ele, se tornou um habito pra ela, era apenas outro modo de passar o tempo livre.

Agora, quando ele decidiu ser direto e perguntar, ele estava mais confuso do que com raiva.

"Então porque você vinha?" Ele zombou, encobrindo sua curiosidade.

"Eu não sei", ela respondeu sinceramente, derramando todo o seu desespero e insegurança para ele.

"Você vai-"

"Não."

"Tanto faz", ele disse, virando de costas pra ela.

Sakura olhou para o símbolo de orgulho e dispersos de seu clã, em que grande parte de sua personalidade e quem ele é e foi, e no momento, ela sentiu o tipo de ódio que ela nunca sentiu antes.

* * *

><p>Duas semanas depois, quando ele voltou de uma missão, ele foi imediatamente enviado pra ela. A visão de seu sangrento braço e tronco pareceu algo que ela não daria conta, mas Sakura sabia melhor que isso. E mesmo que ele tenha encarado ela com curiosidade, ela não disse nada. Suas mãos brilhantes moveram pela pele dele, não num modo sensual, como muitas vezes quando eles estavam sozinho no apartamento dele, mas num modo de cuidadoso. Os dentes dela rangeram quando ela encarou os ferimentos dele, com medo de demonstrar que ela estava preocupada, mas ainda muito brava para não dizer nada quando ela podia ter matado a si mesmo.<p>

Sasuke, por outro lado, estudou o rosto dela, seus olhos concentrados e a mistura de raiva e arrependimento que ele viu neles. As mão dela moveram mais pra cima, afastando a franja preta dele e permitindo a si mesma olhar nos olhos dele. A intensidade do olhar dele quase a afastou, e os olhos dela caíram pra os lábios dele, e então desviaram assim que ela sentiu ele se mover. Essa ação não passou despercebida por ele, e de repente Sakura falou, levemente ofendida.

"Você está bravo", era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ele rangeu seus dentes e encarou ela, esperando que isso acabasse em alguns minutos. Sakura esperou um pouco, então quando nada aconteceu, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela sentiu que poderia dar um tapa nele, realmente dar-lhe um tapa, e talvez se safar. Ela pulou em seu lugar, bochechas vermelhas, olhos raivosos.

"Eu não acredito que você está zangado, quando foi você que tentou me matar, e você simplesmente senta aqui e age como se eu fosse a culp-"

"Você tentou me matar também Sakura, então pare de vir até mim como se eu fosse o único a ser culpado e se fazendo de vitima, quando você é culpada tanto como eu", ele solta, algo nele se quebra ao meio ao ver ela finalmente gritando.

Sakura o olha como se ele tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Ela realmente se sentia assim, se sentia mal. Ela sentiu algo morno em seus cílios antes de piscar, mas estava muito ocupada para se preocupar com lagrimas agora.

"Como você ousa comparar? Você nem mesmo se importou se eu-"

"Foi você quem começou Sakura, aquela noite em que foi ao me apartamento e-"

"E foi eu quem terminou", ela disse rigidamente, suas mãos tremulas afastaram suas lagrimas."Você sabe porque? Porque pra você, pra você não foi nada desde o começo, você teria me matado ali e naquele momento se o Kakashi não fosse me resgatar. Mas pra mim, era uma escolha entre Naruto e você!" Ela gritou, o seu corpo tremia, por causa da raiva e da falta de compreensão dele pelo o que ela passou.

Os soluços dela ficaram quietos, e se afastando uma passo dele, ela o olhou nos olhos.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela sentiu que o Sasuke realmente ouviu suas palavras, sobre o que ela estava tentando dizer a ele. Talvez ela sentiu pena ao dizer isso, por dificultar pra ele, quando ele poderia estar fazendo o mesmo por si próprio. Talvez, ela tenha mesmo o ferido, porque Sasuke nunca pareceu tão cansado, tão sem vida, como se ele estivesse desistindo.

Do modo com ela estava fazendo agora.

Ele oscilou no lugar, seu rosto impácivel, corpo rígido, antes dele zombar, "E você fez essa escolha, não fez?" Ele botou pra fora, e a imagem da kunai pressionada em seu coração aparece mais vivida e ao vivo na frente deles.

Outra lagrima caiu dos olhos de Sakura.

"Sim", ela disse baixo. "Sim, eu escolhi."

Dessa vez foi a vez dela ouvir os passos dele, e dessa vez, foi ele quem bateu a porta.

* * *

><p>Eles se evitaram por um mês precisamente. Não foi o melhor periodo que eles tiveram. Passar por ele na rua fazia ela se sentir culpada, passar por ela na rua fazia ele se sentir irritado por um tempo.<p>

Ela trabalhou mais. Era como uma formula, mais trabalho, menos tempo livre, menos chances de ver ele. Eles não podiam se evitar nas reuniões de time é claro. As vezes, ela sentia o olhar dele nela, olhos curiosos mas reservados. Ela não sabia o que ele esperava encontrar, e não tinha certeza se tinha o que ele estava procurando.

Ela ficou em contato com todos os Rookies 9, porque as vezes eles iam em missões com ele. Ela perguntava sobre ele. Como ele estava indo. Havia algo novo na vida dele. Ou Alguém. Ela se sentia boba quando fazia isso, até mesmo patética. Ele sabia de tudo isso, ela tinha certeza, eles provavelmente mencionaram a ele. Quando ele entrava na vila e ia até a torre da Hokage para entregar seu relatório da missão, ela podia ver ele da janela do seu escritório. Apesar que, ela não estava segura se ele sabia que ela estava observando.

Mas ele sabia. Ele sempre sabe.

As vezes quando ela ia beber sake, ou voltar pra casa a noite, ela se perguntava se havia outra pessoa que vai ao apartamento dele. Ela se pergunta se ele deixa essa outra pessoa entrar e permite que essa garota puxe ele do jeito que ela fazia. Ela já considerou ir ao apartamento dele várias vezes, não dizer nada e envolver seus braços nele. Ela passou pela rua dele tantas vezes que ela perdeu a conta. Ela poderia ter batido a sua porta. Mas Sakura era orgulhosa também.

Quando eles comem no Ichiraku, é sempre ela quem tem que sentar ao lado dele. As mãos deles roçam conforme eles comem. Eles não mencionam nada.

É somente no meio de uma noite chuvosa, quando ela põe seu livro sobre a mesa e se prepara para deitar, quando ela ouve uma batida na porta.

A principio o seu coração acelera com aquele pequeno pedaço de esperança, aquele estupido, uma miniatura e forte parte que sempre bate mais forte sempre que ela pensa em Sasuke. Ela se reprende e puxa a barra de sua camisola, e lentamente abre a porta.

Então, seu coração para junto com sua respiração. Os olhos dela estavam formigando, lábios tremendo. Ela os lambe.

O cabelo de Sasuke estava molhado por estar na chuva, suas roupas pingando, e olhos tão tensos, tão vividos e tão desesperadamente lindo que ela não pôde parar um puxão doloroso em seu coração.

"Porque?" Ela pergunta desesperadamente, segurando aquele olhar, ou qualquer palavra que ele poderia dizer aqui e agora.

Sasuke exala baixo, engolindo na visão da tristeza na expressão dela.

"Eu não sei", ele diz tão exausto e sem ar, repetindo as palavras dela, que ela simplesmente teve que puxar ele pra dentro.

* * *

><p>Ele muda o seu ritmo de rápido e forte pra lento e torturante, como se ele soubesse que esta matando ela. É quase como se ele quisesse a ver implorar. Dessa vez, entretanto, a cabeça dele não está escondida nos cabelos sedosos dela, está acima dela, observando o rosto dela se contorcer em prazer, encarando, memorizando. Os olhos dela semi-fechados, bochechas suadas, coloridas com um toque de rosa, tanto de embaraço ou prazer, os dentes dela mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto ela choraminga. As unhas dela entrando no ombro dele e ela se move com ele, gemendo de frustração quando ele muda o ritmo pra que ela não possa acompanhar ele. Dessa vez dura mais do que das anteriores.<p>

Ele se inclina, pressionando seus lábios quentes contra o pescoço dela, afastando a imagem das mãos dele apertando essa parte delicada do corpo dela. Ele lambe, e beija de novo, e acaricia aquela parte de sua pele quente, esperando que ela vá entender, que ela perceba como dessa vez a intenção dele de tocar ela ali não é para estrangular ou matar. Ele se desculpa. Mas Sakura não vê, ela está muito além do horizonte, perdida no prazer de todos os sentimentos se misturando dentro dela, de todas as sensações que ele causa, e ela enfia suas unhas mais fundo na pele dele pra evitar que ela puxe ele para mais perto , pressionando os lábios dele nos dela. As mãos dele estão em todos os lugares e elas deixam uma sensação de queimação em cada parte que toca, ele passa os dedos sobre a cicatriz no estomago dela e sente culpa e pesar no fundo de seu abdome, mas ele não pergunta como ela as conseguiu, onde as conseguiu. Em vez disso, ele se move com mais carinho, tocando todas as pequenas e grandes cicatrizes gentilmente, pressionando seus lábios nelas.

"Sasuke, isso significa qu-?" Ela tenta perguntar mais ele empurra mais forte, quebrando a sentença enquanto ela choraminga alto, puxando o cabelo dele.

"Nada", ele murmura. "Significa nada", e antes que lagrimas possam cair, ele se inclina, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela pela primeira vez, e um modo tão carinhoso e suave, que ela quase derrete.

Conforme ele pressiona e puxa o lábio inferior dela, as mão dele nos quadris dela, ela deixa uma lagrima ou mais cair. Ela aperta as mexas pretas mais firmemente, se segura nele, e o beija de volta, movendo seu quadril no mesmo ritmo que ele, e no fundo de seu quarto, naquela cama suada, onde seus corpos seguem juntos um do outro, os olhos travessos dele encaram sensualmente os dela, ela percebe do que tudo isso se trata e deixa um soluço baixo escapar.

Isso tem que significar algo.

* * *

><p>Então, gostaram?<p>

PS: Thank you Szki for letting me do this!


End file.
